Lothern Sea Guard
}} The Lothern Sea Guard are the specialised citizen-militia of the Kingdom of Eataine, fighting as effectively on land as at sea, and are equally resolute when defending the walls and fields of Lothern as they are when battling on the deck of a ship. These dangerous duties require the Sea Guard to maintain a flexible armoury. The vast majority are well-trained in the use of spear, shield and bow — the better to combine the finest aspects of the spear and archer regiments of other cities and realms. Indeed, it is a point of pride in Lothern that the discipline of their warriors far surpasses that of any found elsewhere in Ulthuan. When the armies of Ulthuan go to war, the Sea Guard play a crucial part, crewing the many warships and acting as the vanguard for the oncoming host. As their vessels hove to land, the Sea Guard disembark to secure the beachheads that enable the rest of the army to come ashore. Scarce has the first keel brushed against the shore when the first Elves have debarked, ranks swiftly thickening as more warriors arrive. Shields braced, the Sea Guard advance in tight formation through the churning foam, spears lowered and bows ready. Overview }} As every Elven kingdom provides Spear and Archer regiments in Ulthuan's defence, Lothern provides the Sea Guard. Since the Lothern Sea Guard make up the majority of fighting crew for the High Elf fleets, they are very valuable to Ulthuan's defense. Their ability to fight at sea easily translates to their prowess on land, defending the walls of Lothern with resolute day and night. Most of Ulthuan's soldiers are only in service part time, only being called to arms in times of great need, this is because there aren't enough Elves to maintain the large armies all the time. However the Sea Guard is always kept at strength and are mostly full-time warriors. In times of war the Sea Guard play crucial roles, crewing warships and securing beachheads, therefore enabling the rest of the army to come ashore. The job of a Sea Guard is to fulfill the dangerous task of defending their vessels from attacking forces, mounting boarding actions against enemy ships, and attacking coastal positions. In order to fulfill their dangerous task, they are armed with both spears and bows, combing the best aspects of the High Elf Spearmen and Archers. Any who have witnessed the Lothern Sea Guard in battle can attest to their learned skills, disembarking effortlessly from their boats while the kneel brushes against the shore. Then advancing in a disciplined formation through the churning foam, spears lowered and bows at the ready, straight in the enemy ranks. When not in active service the Sea Guard regiments are garrisoned in Lothern, where they maintain a large number of well equipped barracks. The barracks, like any structure of Elven creation, look elegant from the outside, however the Repeater Bolt Throwers mounted in the ornate minarets and upon the shimmering blue-tiled roofs bear solemn testament to their martial purpose. The Sea Guard are constantly striving to protect Lothern (Ulthuan's greatest city), for Lothern is the only city where a non-Elf can walk freely in Ulthuan. Each Sea Guard regiment spends three seasons of the year actively patrolling the seas around their island home and protecting the Elven colonies, the remaining quarter is spent recruiting new warriors and honing their skills. While other seafaring nations, like the Norse, Marienburg and even the Empire, proclaim the excellence of their own ship-borne warriors, there is no doubt that the Sea Guard are the finest marines in the Old World and beyond. Gallery Warhammer High Elf Lothern Sea Guard 7th Edition.PNG wh2_main_hef_lothern_sea_guard.png|Portrait of a Lothern Sea Guard wh2_main_hef_lothern_sea_guard_shields.png|Portrait of a Lothern Sea Guard equipped with a shield Miniatures Lothern Sea Guard High Elves 8th Edition Blood Island Miniatures.jpg|8th Edition (Island of Blood) High Elf - Lothern Sea Guards (2).jpg|8th Edition (Sea Guard Units) Lothern Sea Guard command group High Elves 5th Edition Miniatures.jpg|5th Edition. (Sea Guard Command) Lothern Sea Guard High Elves 5th Edition Miniatures.jpg|5th Edition. (Sea Guard Troop) Sources * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 42 * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (7th Edition) ** : pg. 50 * : Warhammer Armies: High Elves (6th Edition) ** : pg. 7 es:Guardia del Mar de Lothern Category:High Elf Military Category:Lothern Category:G Category:L Category:S